Cranberry and Pancake
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki tidak senang bersosialisasi, dia tidak interaktif, orang-orang biasanya ketakutan ketika berbicara dengannya. Dan disinilah dia berada, di dalam sebuah bar, mencoba merayu seorang pemuda manis bernama Shouto. / BakuTodo AU.


Pemandangan yang tersaji disana sungguh indah dan menggodaia berani bersumpahbahkan model papan atas sekalipun akan merasa malu setengah mati jika harus berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

 _Terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan._

Auranya sungguh misteriusnamun itu seolah memanggil orang-orang untuk melihat dan mencari tahu. Sayang sekali, semua orang yang mendekat harus kembali pada tempat mereka masing-masing dengan penolakan dinginnya.

 _Pecundang. Lihat dan cermati, bodoh._

Seringai terlukis di wajahnya, menggantikan raut kesal yang biasa menghiasi, selembar uang disimpannya di meja, tepat di sebelah gelas birnya yang sudah kosong. Dengan penuh percaya diri pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendekati si heartbreaker, memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Yo, _pretty boy_."

・

 **「Cranberry and Pancake」**

「 **Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shouto** 」

「 **Rated M** 」

・

"Tidak tertarik."

Oh, memang sungguh menantang si manis ini, penolakan langsung bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ho? Memang kau tahu apa yang mau aku bicarakan?"

"Kau memanggilku _pretty boy_ , dengan wajah mesum yang mengharapkan sesuatu eksklusif," diteguknya cairan anggur merah di gelasnya. "Apa lagi yang kau mau? Sama saja seperti mereka."

"Wow, _careful there_ , wajah mesum ini mungkin akan berakhir seranjang denganmu malam ini."

Tentunya, itu adalah alkohol yang dikonsumsinya yang berbicara. Atau mungkin, memang yang seperti ini yang dia cari?

"Bakugou Katsuki. Ingat-ingat namaku, kau mungkin membutuhkannya saat kita bermain nanti." Seringainya masih terlihat jelas, "Kau sendiri, lebih senang dipanggil dengan namamu atau _pretty boy_ saja cukup, eh?"

Dan saat itu pula, dinding es penghalang Katsuki meleleh. Si manis dengan dua warna rambut itu menyerah melihat seringai mematikan Katsuki _―dan oh,_ pada siapa dia harus berbohong, _wajah mesum_ itu terlihat sangat tampan.

 _"...Shouto."_

Bakugou Katsuki tidak senang bersosialisasi, dia tidak interaktif, orang-orang biasanya ketakutan ketika berbicara dengannya. Dan disinilah dia berada, di dalam sebuah bar, mencoba merayu seorang pemuda manis bernama Shouto. Ya, memang ini yang dibutuhkannya setelah memutuskan hubungan _friends with benefit_ nya dengan Kirishima. Katsuki ingin menyalurkan nafsu―dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Kirishima karena Katsuki mulai bosan dengan kemonotonan hubungan mereka―dan melihat betapa menggodanya Shouto, Katsuki ingin melihat wajahnya ketika Shouto berada di bawahnya, mendengar suara seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkannya ketika Katsuki melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan sekarang.

Namun sepertinya, khusus untuk malam ini, dia harus berterimakasih pada bir dan _red wine_.

・

・

・

Dan benar saja.

Shouto memang sangat manis berada di bawahnya, dengan rambut yang berantakan, wajah semerah rambutnya, bibir yang kini mulai kemerahan akibat sesi _making out_ sebelumnya—ah, benar-benar membuat Katsuki bersemangat.

Padahal Katsuki belum begitu jauh—dia hanya bermain dengan tonjolan di dadanya, sambil meninggalkan jejak-jejak keunguan di leher mulus Shouto, dan pemuda itu sudah seperti ini.

" _Shit_ ," umpat Katsuki dengan nafas yang mulai terengah merasakan miliknya yang sudah terbangun semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau indah sekali berada di bawah kontrolku, Shouto. _So good, and so right_."

Shouto hampir merengek, dan pikirannya kacau. Ini bukan kali pertama, namun entah mengapa mendapati Katsuki di atasnya, mendominasi, membuat tubuhnya panas dengan nafsu. Segelas _wine_ tidak akan membuatnya mabuk, dan Shouto tidak pernah menjadi sangat manja seperti ini kalau bukan karena _wine_. Atau karena Katsuki memang, sangat tampan dan seksi, sampai dia tidak bisa menahannya?

Yang manapun jawabannya, Shouto senang mereka sudah lepas dari pakaian masing-masing. Barulah Shouto tersadar dari fantasinya, ketika jari panjang Katsuki menerobos masuk ke dalam―terasa dingin karena _lube_.

" _Fuck_ , Shouto." Bibir kemerahan Shouto kembali di klaim oleh Katsuki.

Shouto tidak tinggal diam, salah satu tangannya bergerak meraih kejantanan milik Katsuki yang sudah berereksi, membelainya pelan namun pasti. Katsuki juga tidak diam, jarinya sudah mulai bergerak, dan kini bibirnya kembali turun ke dada Shouto; mengulum tonjolan sensitif di dadanya.

" _Ngh_! A-ah, Katsuki..."

Bukan kali pertama untuknya. Tapi, Ya Tuhan, nikmatnya tiada dua. Katsuki benar-benar terlatih dalam hal ini.

"L-Lebih... Beri aku― _ngh_ , lebih.." Shouto menyerah pada nafsunya.

Katsuki lebih dari bersedia untuk mengabulkan permintaan Shouto.

Selama beberapa menit, Katsuki bermain dengan bokong sang pemuda manis dibawahnya; menyiapkan Shouto untuk kejantanannya yang sudah berdenyut ingin beraksi.

"Katsuki.. cukup, berikan padaku―! Cepat, _ah_... Tidak tahan lagi.."

Rengekan frustasi Shouto hanya terdengar sebagai alunan melodi indah di telinganya, Katsuki sendiri merasa takjub dengan kesabarannya mempersiapkan partnernya―biasanya pemuda beringas itu akan langsung memulai tanpa ampun.

"Katakan lebih jelas, Shouto."

" _Ahh_... _Ngh_ , milikmu.." Rengeknya, sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan―namun sangat sensual, "Di dalam... cepat..."

Dan disanalah Katsuki hilang kendali.

・

・

・

Pagi hari yang datang setelah semalam meminum alkohol bukanlah pagi yang baik. Katsuki terbangun dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut seolah dihantam keras, dan tubuhnya yang terasa berat tertindih sesuatu yang hangat.

Saat itu juga, kesadaran mulai muncul perlahan.

Ditelitinya surai putih dan merah pemuda yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari atas, tak terlihat begitu jelas wajahnya―namun kelihatannya ia masih terlelap. Pikiran Katsuki mulai menelusuri apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Keparat..."

"Bahasamu semalam terdengar lebih lembut."

"Heh―!? Sejak kapan kau...!?"

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, manik keabuan dan _turquoise_ tertuju langsung pada krimson miliknya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Ap―Kalau kau sudah bangun daritadi, kenapa tidak langsung bangun, bodoh!?"

"...Aku masih mengantuk. Semalam kau sangat bersemangat, bukan."

"Cih, sialan. Aku yang melakukannya padamu, atau―?"

"Penismu ada di bokongku semalam, kalau itu yang kau maksud."

"Oh, astaga. Bisakah kau sedikit melembutkan kosa katamu, ini pukul enam pagi, sialan."

Shouto hanya menggumam, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Katsuki.

"Sialan, keparat setengah-setengah... M-Menyingkir!"

"Hm? Bakugou... Apa kau... _bangun_ lagi?"

"DIAM KAU!"

・・・

 **Ga jelas. Apa yang baru saja saya buat ini, benar-benar nggak jelas.**

 **Di dorong oleh rasa frustasi karena sedikitnya Bottom! Todoroki, maka saya memutuskan untuk terjun dan membuat ini.**

 **Astaga. Saya butuh Bottom! Todoroki, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Top! Katsuki sungguh _hot_ dan ugh, disatukan dengan Bottom! Todoroki... Ah. **

**Sudahlah, saya bisa gila.**

 **Semoga chapter selanjutnya... tidak seberantakan ini.**


End file.
